


He Has Awakened..................

by Astroclicker



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Android AU i guess, Humanized, an Au lmAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Originally written back in 2018, just finally decided to upload this lmAOI don't know why I did this lm AO





	He Has Awakened..................

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU of sorts, where Jpg has a copy look-a-like Android version of himself that was assigned By Herbert to destroy the EPF but Ultimately, he took the plan to far and nearly succeeded in a way Herbert wouldn't be too happy about, but by then, 2.0 didn't really care. 2.0 had basically replaced Jpg for a while, everyone liking him much more than the actual JetpackGuy because he was a kind and charming Andriod who knew how to charm the members of the EPF and fool them into trusting him, so he could have an easier time in destroying the EPF.
> 
> However, he was stopped by Jpg himself and Rookie, the two seeing right through his Facade and 2.0 escaped through a window lmao
> 
> He was Destroyed at one point by another individual, after being on the run for a while. He was staying with them and wasn't treated in the best way--  
his system was severely out of date, due to being shut down for a long while, only occasionally being turned back on by the Individual, but he escaped that person clutches and ran away after being severely damaged by them. He ran into the snow, only running on fumes basically and soon collapsed, due to the damage and nothing to really run on and whatnot.
> 
> He was soon found in the snow basically dead after his system shut down from the damage, outdated system, and the freezing temperatures by Gary. Shenanigans ensued, and 2.0 was repaired once more and 2.0 didn't understand why Gary repaired him and was still on edge around him. And soon, his memories taken by the EPF, due to him not being able to handle things he had Seen while staying with that individual, which helped solve a few mysteries on the Island. (Background stories with Oc's and whatnot lmao)  
and soon was reprogrammed from the Bad Mean Programs and was reprogrammed to be a bit kinder and whatnot, basically stop being evil lmAO... And Gary and 2.0 became awkward friends.
> 
> However, he was destroyed again by the same past individual in an attack against the EPF, (Gary Specifically) and 2.0 intersected because he had come to care for Gary, despite attempting to Murderize him in the past lmAO And well. . . . Now, here we are.

:) 

_ **System Starting... ** _

__

__

Previous files not found. 

System Restore attempt 1 out of 1... 

**System Restore Failed. **

**System Failure! **

Restoring Default Programming... 

Data Corrupted! Default programming not found. 

**Different Program Detected. **

Installing... 

**Cannot Cancel! **

10%...50%... 80%...100% 

Rebooting... 

**Please input Time and Date. **

\- 3:45 AM, September 14th, 20xx 

**Successful! **

**Previous name not found. **

**Please input a new name or reenter previous entry. **

\- Jet Pack Guy 2.0 

**Name entry successful! **

Goodmorning, Jet Pack Guy 2.0! 

:-) 

2.0 opened his eyes, flinching at the harsh white light that had blinded him. Blinking a few times, he flickered his eyes around the area, confused but curious as to where he was. Soon, a figure came into view, startling him at their sudden appearance. They were only a shadow to him at the moment, from the way the lighting was. So, he had no idea who this could be. Quickly, they moved away and 2.0 attempted to follow where they had went. Noises were heard from behind him, sounding like metal and suddenly, he felt a release on his limbs. He looked down at his body and saw he was wearing what looked like a hospital gown and raised his hand to look at it, opening and closing as he did. 

"Finally!" The figure said with excitement. "You're awake and not completely damaged!" They continued. 2.0 raised an eyebrow and raised his head up to face the figure, since he was laying down on top of some sort of table. They were still fiddling around with some metal parts behind him, struggling as they did. "Sorry, I just need to get this thing to actually release you." They continued, grunting as they attempted to twist some sort of piece off of the table 2.0 was on. Suddenly, they fell over as the piece finally let go abruptly, making them yell out in surprise. 2.0 blinked at them and felt the same release from before, making him realize he could move away from the table. Pushing himself up, he looked down at the person, who shook their head and looked up at 2.0. They smiled at him and 2.0 couldn't help but to think this person looked like a complete dork, with the thick glasses, lab coat, and all. He was the complete set to being a nerd. 

"Sorry about having you quite literally tied down there!" They said, scratching the back of their neck. "While you were being fixed, you had a tendency to wake up suddenly and... Repeat your previous actions." They explained, looking a little nervous. 2.0 wasn't entirely sure what they meant by 'previous actions' but he could only assume they had to be pretty bad from the way he was pinned down not long ago. "It seemed your system was still in its fight or flight response... It must have happened when you shut down." They explained, saying that 2.0's system was damaged and therefore a bit corrupted from being stressed or something. They were not entirely sure why 2.0 did that even though the event was over. 

2.0 stared at them, still unsure who they could be and furrowed his eyebrows at them. "... What's your name?" He asked, genuinely curious. The person looked up at him, as if they were expecting something else but quickly their smile faded, now looking a bit disappointed. 2.0 felt a bit bad. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to know them, but based off of their reaction, he probably was supposed to. 

"Oh." They simply said, awkwardly glancing away. They paused for a moment and stood up from the floor, dusting themselves off. "Well..." They started, trying to find their words. "Well, my name is Gary. Gary the Gadget Guy." He finished. 2.0 stared at Gary for a long moment, attempting to remember who this guy was. However, nothing came up. Gary was a complete stranger to him and he couldn't help but feel bad about it. 

\---- 

Gary stood there, picking at his fingernail as he realized 2.0 didn't remember who he was at all. He breathed out a laugh and itched his arm. It was to be expected, it said there were no previous files found as he was starting 2.0 up. He just hoped that maybe 2.0 would retain some sort of recognition to him, but he didn't. What happened to him all those months ago had severely damaged him and Gary had to practically reboot him into a clean slate previously, just to prevent 2.0 going into his fight response and attacking Gary. It seemed 2.0 was stuck in between the moment when he was attacked and simply couldn't get out of that state of mind. So, Gary had no choice but to do what he did. Although, Gary was a bit confused with the state 2.0 was in. Perhaps the moment when 2.0 shut down, his system was still in that panicked state, but he was simply much to broken at the moment to respond. So, he shut down. 

He sighed and glanced up at 2.0, who was looking around the lab curiously and in wonderment. 2.0 seemed to fascinated in mundane objects, like a screw driver and a bucket of nuts and bolts Gary had laying around. Gary watched 2.0 shove his hand into the bucket and swish his hand around in it, creating a loud noise, which startled him at first and making him recoil his hand away from it. Slowly, he reached back in and did it again. 2.0 glanced around as if looking for something. Gary could assume he was probably a little overwhelmed by the many 'new' things 2.0 was experiencing. 2.0 kind of reminded Gary of a child, with his child-like behavior and wonderment. It was a little strange for Gary to see a copy of Jetpack Guy wonder around and touching everything. Soon, he began asking what each object he picked up was and Gary simply replied, explaining their use and purpose. 

"Oh dear." Gary muttered as he realized he forgot to input stuff 2.0 should actually know about. That would explain why 2.0 was almost like a child, wondering around and asking questions about things he should have known. However, he actually... Didn't have the file up and ready. Gary wasn't very sure how to create a file like that for an android... He only ever learned the basics from looking into 2.0's code. However, Gary simply disregarded the idea. 2.0 is a learning A.I. So, eventually he'll learn what most things are soon. 

Gary was suddenly pulled out of thought at the sight of 2.0 about to touch something which wasn't entirely safe to be around just yet and immediately, Gary jumped. "Wait-- No, No NO!!" Gary yelled as he rushed over, grabbing 2.0's wrist and yanking it away from the machine. "Don't touch that, it's dangerous!" Gary informed as he saw how confused 2.0 looked. Gary sighed and guided the android away from the machine. "Don't touch that machine, it will shock and hurt you!" He explained. "And quite possibly put you into an unstable state with your system from the shock!" 

2.0 looked up at him and back at the machine before simply nodding in reply. As he guided him away, a thought made Gary stop in his tracks, confusing 2.0 again, who looked up at him. Gary placed his hand onto his mouth as heavy realization settled in. "Oh god, I'm practically going to be taking care of a child." Gary idly said to himself as 2.0 furrowed his eyebrows and flicker his eyes around the room, before looking back at him. Gary turned towards 2.0 and placed his hands onto his shoulders. "Look, sit there for a moment." He gestured to a chair nearby, 2.0 following his gaze. “Sit there and wait for me. I need to make a call to someone.” Immediately, 2.0 asked what he meant, but Gary simply turned around and quickly walked out of the room, pulling out his phone and dialing up Dot’s number. 

She knew Gary was repairing 2.0 and was against it for quite some time but soon just accepted it, since it was something Gary really adamant on doing and after what 2.0 did those few months ago when he was destroyed, she kind of... Changed her mind about him. Soon, she picked up and without hesitation, Gary spoke. “Dot! I just started up Jetpack Guy 2.0 and I didn’t really expect anything but--” He paused and sighed. “He had to have a system reset-- Kind of like a factory reset and now he is practically kind of like a child!” Gary finished. 

There was a long pause from Dot’s end. “Are you serious?” She asked. Gary hummed in response, explaining why he had to reset. Dot suddenly let out a laugh, surprising Gary from the sudden action. 

“Dot, this is serious! Please take this serious!” Gary whined. “I don’t know how to take care of a child and I don’t know how to restore his system and I feel bad for not being able to do any of those tasks!” Gary continued as Dot continued to laugh. “Please, come down to the lab and help me!” He begged as It took a few seconds before Dot was able to calm herself down, but even then, she was still giggling at Gary's misfortune of a child. 

“So, what you’re saying is that you practically have a child now?” She asked. Gary shook his head, telling her ‘no’, but stopping. Obviously, he was unsure. “Alright, Alright, I’ll be down there with an instruction manual on how to take care of a ‘Pookie’, Okay?” She joked. Immediately, Gary let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Do not!” He shouted “Just come down here and help me, please! And DON’T BRING THE SILLY BOOK!” Dot simply chuckled and said she will bring Rookie and Jpg down if possible and hung up, leaving Gary in silence in the hallway. Gary looked down at the call display and quickly, tucked his phone into his pocket. He was nervous as to how Jpg would react to 2.0 and quickly, he rushed back into the lab and there he saw 2.0 still sitting there like as he was told. He looked up at him and pursed his lips at the sight of Gary, who stared at him in thought. Gary realized that 2.0 didn’t entirely act like a child, he still did as he was told and everything. Perhaps he simply needed to learn things once more and maybe he will not touch stuff that will possibly kill him. Gary made a face and thought that maybe 2.0 was just very curious that's all and he perhaps over reacted not long ago. 

Quickly, Gary simply shook his head and walked up to 2.0. “Come on, let's get you dressed.” Gary informed. “Others are coming down to see you and I don’t think they would like to see you in almost nothing other than a gown and undergarments.” Gary continued, breathing out a nervous laugh as he guided 2.0 over to another room in the far back. Gary didn’t exactly have any clothes that would fit 2.0 at all, but he did have his own change of clothes here just in case if there were something to happen. After an awkward 5 minutes, 2.0 was finally dressed. Of course, the clothes were much too big on him, seeing as Gary was much taller than he was. 

\----- 

2.0 looked down at his sleeved and wiggled them for a bit, seeing as how they kind of hung awkwardly over his hands. The shirt over sized on him and it sort of annoyed him. Soon, Gary rolled of the sleeves and adjusted them into a comfortable position. After, Gary simply patted his arm. "There we go." Gary said adjusting his glasses. "Of course, once we get you settled in, we'll get you some clothes that you will like, alright?" 2.0 nodded in reply soon, he heard something that caught his attention. Looking over to the door, Gary paused was a bit confused. Obviously, he didn't hear what 2.0 was hearing. Not long after, the doors opened. 

Gary quickly turned around and was about to walk away, before turning and waving his hand at 2.0, telling him to follow. 2.0 wasn't sure who was at the doors, but he was hesitant to really go out and see what or who they were. He heard Gary start talking to what they were and he could only assume they were more than one person now. Three different voices spoke, one sounding much more annoyed than the other two, who sounded much more light-hearted. Gary only argued against them, trying to explain something about 2.0 he apparently forgot to say over the phone. Of course, 2.0 wasn't entirely sure what the heck a phone was, but he attempted to search for anything in his system to figure out what that could be and who these people could be. He couldn't see them and he had no idea what they were talking about. 

Apparently, 2.0 was a child and immediately, 2.0 felt a bit belittled and well... Reduced to just a child. The way they talked about him made 2.0 feel something else he couldn't understand, but it made him warm up. However, not in a good way. Although, Gary simply tried to explain exactly what was going on, saying something about 2.0 having a system restart and explaining that he kind of over-reacted earlier. He said that 2.0 was possibly just simply curious, that's all and that he didn't mean to call 2.0 a child, it was just simply just the first thing that came to mind to explain what happened. 

The same annoyed voice came up, sounding much grumpier than before. "Well, we'll see when he comes out." They simply said. There was a short pause before Gary made a surprised 'oh' sound, seeming to realize that 2.0 hadn't followed along. 

"He's just in the back, hold on." Soon, 2.0 heard footsteps coming towards him and quickly, Gary popped his head into the room and glanced around before finding 2.0. "Come on, they want to see you!" he insisted. 2.0 simply looked over to him and made a face. He wasn't interested on coming out to see who those others were and he shook his head in reply to Gary. The taller man raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment, before he realized that 2.0 heard what the others were saying about him not long ago. He pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, stepping into the room. 

"Oh dear... Look, I'm sorry about what they're saying about you." Gary paused and glanced away, before scratching the side of his head. "And what I said too." He admitted, breathing out a nervous laugh. 2.0 simply stared at him, not making eye contact with Gary. 

"You're making me sound like I was supposed to know these things." 2.0 said, before looking back at Gary. "Was I supposed to?" He asked. "Was I supposed to know who you were and who they are and what all of those things were before?" He continued. 

Gary just nodded in reply. "Something happened a few..." He trailed off as he thought about when it happened but sighed. "A few months ago, I think." Gary shook his head, obviously unsure. "Um... Someone severely damaged you as you... Well, tried to protect others." He vaguely finished, making 2.0 raise an eyebrow. "You're still like how you were before, you simply just don't know it-- For some reason." Gary thought for a moment and tapped his chin. "Well, I'm not sure what exactly happened, but something corrupted in your system the day it happened and... I'm guessing when you shut down, you were still in- Well." He breathed out a laugh. "In 'Panic' Mode." He finally finished. 

2.0 simply furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to figure out what all of this meant and what Gary was trying to explain about 'Someone' and what he meant by previous events and how he was before and who or what he was trying to protect and why he did he did it and why this 'Someone' attacked in the first place and what events lead up to what caused what had happened to him and why this 'Someone' thought it would be appropriate to do such a thing to anyone and why he would even attack, who were they attacking in the first place before 2.0 came along, what was the thoughts going through that 'Someone's mind before going through with his actions an-- 

Gary pulled him out of thought, placing his hands onto his arms. 2.0 blinked a few times and glanced up at the taller man. "Are you doing okay?" He asked. 

\--- 

Once Gary finished his explanation, he saw 2.0 furrow his eyebrows and flicker his eyes around on the floor, looking confused and a bit alarmed. Quickly, something seemed to set off in 2.0 as he begun thinking about what Gary had said to him, making Gary breath hitch in his throat. "Oh goodness--" Gary said, before placing his hands onto 2.0's arms, quickly pulling him out of his thoughts and looking up at him in confusion. "Are you doing okay?" He asked. 2.0 simply blinked, glancing down to Gary's chest as he attempted to figure out. Soon, he simply shook his head. 

"I don't know." He admitted. Gary sighed through his nose and patted 2.0's head. 

"Try not to think about it to much for now, alright?" Gary instructed. "We'll work on that in a bit." 2.0 pursed his lips and nodded. Soon, Gary simply gestured at 2.0 to follow. "Come on, they have been waiting for a bit now." He said with a smile. However, Gary was a little nervous, knowing that Jpg wouldn't really... Like him. Considering what 2.0 did in the past and honestly, his actions couldn't be excused and it was fully understandable why Jpg still wouldn't like 2.0 at all. So, he was obviously a bit nervous at how they both would react to each other, since 2.0 wasn't... Entirely sure he was originally modeled after Jet Pack Guy those few years ago. About 4 years to be exact. Well, he was supposed to, but you know. 

Soon, Gary stepped out of the room making sure 2.0 followed just behind and looked at the three, who were now standing by a table, looking at what Gary was working on. They turned and paused at the sight of 2.0. Possibly because he was wearing Gary's clothes. So, it was easy to imagine that's what they were kind of thrown off by the sight. Gary let out a breathy laugh and glanced over to 2.0. "I didn't have... Anything proper for him to wear." Gary briefly explained, looking back to the three. 

Jpg had his arms crossed, giving 2.0 a distasteful look, before simply looking away. Rookie and Dot simply glanced over to them and smiled at Gary. "Hey, you're back." Dot started. She tilted her head at 2.0 and smiled at him, who sort of avoided eye contact with. "So, what are you going do with him?" Dot asked. 

Gary shook his head. "I'm not sure, really." He admitted, glancing over to 2.0. Gary realized he hadn't given 2.0 a purpose at all. 

:'-(


End file.
